


Avec Moi

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: After about a year Thomas asks an important question.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Avec Moi

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by a little convo with Papirossy. I took some liberty on things but it was inspired by her.

Thomas asks Guy to move in with him.  
Thomas pulls Guy-Man close to him letting his head relax on his arm. It had been about six months since the two decided to try the dating scene. Guy-Man had doubts that Thomas would get tired of his whining and Thomas was afraid Guy would tire from his early morning routine. But somehow it worked for them. Guy-Man filled in a void of common sense Thomas would often lack when overwhelmed and Thomas fit the puzzle for Guy in inspiring and encouragement. But the biggest things in life were yet to come for them.   
They recently became intimate and through some awkward glances and blushing they knew they were meant for each other. Thomas turns off his tv when he hears soft breathing on his shoulder. He shakes lightly just to disturb Guy just a bit.

  
“Hey, lets head to bed.” The couple get up heading to the room.  
\--  
Guy-Man loved his family, he did. They were loving and supportive. But the thing was he also desired privacy with Thomas. It wasn’t bad the de Homem-Christo’s knew Thomas liked their son. And Paul was relieved as he quoted, “ was tired of hearing Guy-Man rant about confessing his feelings”.

  
He wanted to be with Thomas all the time and even at this point at his nearing a year he decided seeing him everyday waking up might not be so bad.

  
The two of them were out shopping for nothing in particular, more like window shopping. When Thomas stumbled across a furniture store. He stops staring at the furniture inside and most importantly a couple. Guy stops next to him squinting at the window.

  
“ See something?” 

  
Thomas shakes his head and continues off to his Montmartre apartment. It was quaint but obviously was no cheap place. Guy plops down on the couch smirking at Thomas.   
“Come here…”  
\--  
It was times like last night and when they went to their gigs that felt worth it. They wanted each other, cares for one another even when the other got the other’s nerve. Thomas rubbed Guy’s back, they had talked about it before ,but it was early in their relationship. Back when Guy moreso just joked about it when Thomas had just moved in to the apartment and Paul and Guy volunteered.   
His apartment was above the street and on the backside of the main street, quiet and personal facing inwards to the other side of the apartment. Guy was knocked out like a light after eating then at some point in the early morning they decided a shower was a thing. He turned on the blow dryer, something Guy had invested in keeping over here much like clothes, hygiene products, and some kitchen items. He practically lived here and he was fine with that. 

  
Early morning in Paris on Sunday was always the most peaceful. Before businesses opened, before mass , before cars were on the street. Thomas took in a deep breath and listened. He heard the birds chirp but most important he heard Guy-Man’s light snores. They slowly stop as he turns over but they don’t continue. He slides his hand into the mass of curls. 

  
“What’re thinking about…?”

  
“Everything…” Guy while not showing it does become concerned. “…us…”

  
He says nothing but Thomas shows reassurance by turning to him and stroking his hair. He feels okay now.

  
Thomas is watching the courtyard. Someone is helping someone move in, he sighs. They have known each other forever well nine years wasn’t bad. They shared the same goals for the most part with music. They discussed everything, he was his soulmate practically, the puzzle piece. He turns around to Guy who has appeared from the bedroom coffee in hand. 

  
“Thomas , I am heading the store, my hair dryer finally broke. Good thing my hair-woah!” 

  
Thomas pulls him into a hug a tight warm, one Guy loved to associate with protection, love and everything they did with passion. He hears Thomas whisper in his ear and thought he was imagining. He pulls apart and looks at him.

  
“Guy-Man remember how we talked about living together?” The other nods. “Well, I was thinking since w-we are together and I want you to be with me. I-I was thinking maybe you can move in. With me.”

  
For a moment Guy doesn’t say a thing and Thomas feels his grip loosen. “Sorry, I guess I jumped too soon I didn’t think.I love you and I feel now is the time,I have been thinking about for sometime.”

  
“You did, you always do but I love you for it. I have been thinking about it but didn’t know if it was right of me to ask. I’ve been saving money for a place to rent because I wanted you to come over without my family always around. I wanted to be at a place we could hang and be happy. You really do bring out the best in me Thomas.”

  
“And you for me. So let’s go tell your family then we can get you another hair dryer.”


End file.
